


Don't Let Me Go

by sleepytoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, draco deserves to be happy, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepytoshi/pseuds/sleepytoshi
Summary: the time Draco finds out his father is his boggart.





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for you, jack.

Draco stormed out of the classroom and bolted down the halls. He had to go somewhere, anywhere but in the presence of his father.

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_ ,

 

Draco’s vision was blurry, tears clouding his perception. He was almost to the Slytherin rooms, his breathing was ragged and his lungs hurt. He kept running and not daring to look behind him. If he did, there would be a chance that he would see him again and he couldn't risk that.

 

Draco Malfoy’s boggart was his father.

 

He always knew he feared his father, but now, everyone knew. Draco had been in denial of this for years, and to see it come at him full force like this, it broke him into pieces. The common area was completely empty and silent. Draco kept going through until he finally reached his room. It was dark and hazy and he couldn't tell if it was from the crying or the grey sky pouring from the window.

 

He curled into himself on the tiny bed and sobs raked through him. All of the memories of his father flooded back into his mind and he couldn't stop them. Every remark, every lash, everything. It all felt like the first time again.

 

Draco quietly pleaded for it to _stop, please stop._

 

Harry doesn't think he's ran this fast in his life.

 

He saw it in Draco’s eyes, the way his pupils expanded the minute Luicius Malfoy appeared right in front of him. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He wanted to scream, tell Draco that its not real, that he would never be able to hurt him again. He didn't get the chance before Draco ran out of the room. The entire classroom went quiet, besides the screeching of Harry’s chair being pushed back as he left the room. He didn't give a single fuck what everyone else thought, all he cared about was Draco.

 

He made his way up the stairs and to the Slytherin rooms, he had this path memorized by now from all the late night visits and early mornings. Harry sighed. Draco didn't lock the door to his room, and Harry carefully tiptoed inside and shut the door back. Draco’s body flinched with the sound. Harry wasted no more time and climbed into bed with the pale blonde.

 

“Shh, hey, baby I'm here, you're okay,” Harry wrapped Draco into his arms and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Draco’s walls he had built up so high crumbled right in front of him.

 

“Harry, he was there, he was so close to me, he started saying those things again,” Draco’s voice was strained with every word.

 

Harry placed a kiss on his forehead and rubbed his back. “It wasn't real, he's not here and ill never let him get near you again. I promise.”

 

They stayed like that for the rest of the day. Harry never loosened his grip on Draco and continued whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Harry had silent tears staining his cheeks, he kept himself together as much as he could. Draco’s sobs stopped after some time, and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

Harry pressed kisses all over him in hopes that he wouldn't have nightmares tonight. Harry would take nightmares for the rest of his life if it meant Draco could finally rest. He laced their fingers, kissing the fourth finger on Draco’s left hand. He would get through this, they would get through this.


End file.
